Valicia (Vertexx69)
Basic Information Race: Catfolk Class: Summoner (Synthesist), Ninja Level: 1/1 Experience: 1300 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Catfolk, Sylvan, Aklo, Goblin, Draconic Deity: Nature Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (-4 pts) (14 from Fused Eidolon) DEX: 14 +2 (-2 pts, +2 Racial) (14 from Fused Eidolon) CON: 13 +1 (-4 pts) (13 from Fused Eidolon) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (10 pts, -2 Racial) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics (HP Max-2) HP: 17 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Summoner) + CON (01) + FC (00) (Ninja) AC: 20 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (04) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Ninja (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Ninja (00) + CON (01) + Misc (01) Reflex: +05 = (02) + Ninja (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (01) Will: +05 = (02) + Ninja (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (01) Speed: 30', 20' Climb Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bite : Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Claw : Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Acid Splash: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3A , Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Range 25' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Summoner Low-Light Vision: Catfolk can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Cat Claws: Catfolk have 2 primary claw attacks that deal 1d4 dmg. Climber: Catfolk have a 20' climb speed which comes with a +8 to climb checks. Cats Luck: 1/day can roll twice for a Ref save, taking the better result. Must choose to use this before rolling the first die. Languages: Catfolk begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. Class Features Synthesist Summoner Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons and light armor. Spells: A Summoner casts Arcane spells which are drawn from the Summoner spell list. 2 lvl 1 Spells/day Cantrips: Valicia knows 4 cantrips, that she can cast at-will Fused Eidolon: A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with his own being. Instead of appearing as a separate creature next to the summoner, the eidolon is infused into the synthesist. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains his own mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma). The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s base attack bonus, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. The eidolon must be at least the same size as the synthesist. While fused, the synthesist counts as both his original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor his eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with his eidolon, the synthesist can use all of his own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use his summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. The following class abilities function differently for synthesist summoners. Fused Link (Su): Starting at 1st level, the synthesist forms a close bond with his eidolon. Whenever the temporary hit points from his eidolon would be reduced to 0, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of his own hit points. Each hit point sacrificed this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon (thus preventing the loss of the summoner’s temporary hit points), preventing the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. This ability replaces life link. Ninja Weapon and Armor: Ninja are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. They are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja f lanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. Feats (Level 01) Catfolk Exemplar (Sharp Claws): Claws deal 1d6 (Human) Improved Natural Attack (Claws): Claws deal 1d8 Traits (Social) Adopted (human - Bonus Feat): INA - Claws (Regional) Chosen Child - 750 extra starting gold Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Race (00) (Summoner) 11 = (08) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Ninja) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 2 3 C 2 +0 Appraise 03 0 0 C 3 +0 Bluff 09 2 3 C 4 +0 Climb 12 1 3 C 2 +8 Craft ( ) 0 0 C 3 +0 Diplomacy 09 2 3 C 4 +0 Disable Device 08 1 3 C 2 +2 Disguise 04 0 0 C 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 C 2 +0 Fly 0 0 C 2 +0 Handle Animal 04 0 0 C 4 +0 Heal 02 0 2 +0 Intimidate 11 2 3 C 4 +2 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 3 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 C 3 +0 Linguistics 07 1 3 C 3 +0 Perception 09 2 3 C 4 +0 Perform (Dance) 11 2 3 C 4 +2 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 2 +0 Ride 0 0 C 2 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3 C 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 C 2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C 3 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 C 2 +0 Survival 02 0 2 +0 Swim 02 0 0 C 2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 C 4 +0 Equipment Equipment (1,900g) Cost Weight Artisans's Outfit 08 lbs Mithral Chain Shirt 1,100 gp 12.5lbs Masterwork Artisan Tool 55 gp 00 lbs (+2 Dance) Masterwork Artisan Tool 55 gp 00 lbs (+2 Intimidate) Masterwork Thieves Tools 100 gp 00 lbs (+2 Disable Device) Backpack 02 gp 02 lbs Rations X10 05 gp 10 lbs Bedroll 01 sp 05 lbs Waterskin 02 gp 04 lbs Spell component Pouch 05 gp 02 lbs Signal Whistle 08 sp 00 lbs Total Weight: 53 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Eidolon Lucius (Quadraped) Size: Medium Speed: 40 ft. AC --: 10 +0 armor, +2 dex, +4 natural armor; HP 11: 10+1 Saves: 3F/4R/0W Attacks: bite +3 (1d6+2), 2 claws +3 (2d6+2); Feats: - Skill Ranks (2): - Evolutions (3): Improved Claw Damage, Pounce, Improved Natural Armor Ability Scores: Str 14,Dex 14, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11; Special Attacks: Pounce Special Qualities: Darkvision, Fused Link, Share Spells Finances PP: 00 GP: 567 SP: 05 CP: 40 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'11' Weight: 110lb Hair Color: Blue-Black mane with bangs Eye Color: Ice Blue Slit Cat Eyes Skin Color: Flawlessly Tanned with blue-black fur stripes Appearance: A statuesque creature of amazing beauty and grace, Valicia is all flawless curves and deadly claws under a gorgeous mane of lustrous blue-black curls. The cat girl's arms and legs covered to mid thigh and humorous in the same softly shining blue black fur as her swaying, sinewy tail with stripes that travel from her spine to just curve around her sides. Her over-sized hands and feet sport massive claws, which she uses often to the greatest possible effect. Large cat ears are set high on the top of her head as opposed to on the sides like most humanoids, nestled just behind the long bangs that frame her twinkling wide blue cat eyes. Her delicate frame is infused with the otherworldly power of her very special friend "Lucius". Instead of walking beside her eidolon as most summoners do, or even being surrounded by a misty vision of her, Valicia is suffused by her companion, using her very essence to grow her own muscles and sharpen her very large claws. When this cat girl moves to bite an opponent is the only time the true face of Lucius can be seen. He morphs her extremely cute humanoid face into the truly monstrous visage of the friend she wears like a suit, and back once her vicious jaws snap shut. Her power even lets her make horrendously savage pouncing charges, unleashing her full fury from almost anywhere on the field of battle. The flimsy little chain shirt she wears is little more than a vest held closed by a single sturdy clasp, surrounded by cleavage. The armor barely covers her a third of her ample bossom, and leaves her gloriously smooth and naked belly in plain view. Valecia's open-toed soft paw boots were obviously custom made for her race's highly evolved feet, and have been reinforced with black iron plates from ankle to the knee. She also wears a belted mini skirt of the same chain as her vest. When dancing she wears her utterly seductive entertainers outfit, which is little more than a few diaphanous scarves of warm colors ranging from bright red to deepest maroon, and hung with tiny tinkling bells. The fabric is so fine and translucent that nothing is left to the imagination, not even how many piercings she has. Demeanor: On the surface Valecia is all bubbly smiles and big, wonder-filled, blinking blue cat eyes, with a voice and attitude as bouncy as her perfect breasts. Her positive outlook can be either incredibly contagious, or utterly annoying. It varies from person to person. Background: to come. Adventure Log Taking over for the retired Willow Whitemane http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Willow_Whitemane_(Vertexx69) XP Received: 1300 Starting Cash: 1900g Level Ups Approvals *Approval *Approval